Mother Luna
by Sunblast X
Summary: Four years have passed and Luna, third oldest sibling of the house, has become pregnant with a baby girl. follow the adventures Luna and her daughter, Laila Loud. NOTE: This is a stand-alone spin-off from my one shot story "A Girl and her Dog" with minor changes to make the two different but still in the same world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Sunblast X here back with another Loud House story. This story centers on Luna and her journey as a mother. What will happen, you ask? Read and find out.**

* * *

The Loud house, the house with two parents and eleven kids. To say that the whole house was chaotic was somewhat of an understatement. How the parents of that house dealt with that chaos was anyone's guess. At this moment though, the third oldest child, Luna Loud, was in the bathroom getting ready to head out for a night of fun.

"And done. Now I'm ready to PAR-TAY!" she said, applying the last of her make-up, raising her fists into the shape devil horns as she exited the bathroom.

"Hey Luna" Her brother Lincoln greeted her. "Ready for that party tonight?" he asked.

"You know it, bro. You ready for your hot date with Ronnie Anne?" Luna asked back.

"Heh heh. Sure am" Lincoln replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, a light blush appearing on his face.

"I always did think you two made the cutest couple" Luna playfully rubbed the top of her little brother's head. "Catch ya later, Linc" she said, walking downstairs.

Luna had already gotten her parents' approval to go to this party. They set three ground rules though:

No Drinking

Don't go to a strange guy's house and

Be home before midnight

Luna was more than happy to oblige by those rules. She headed out the house wearing a leather jacket, unknown that Lincoln had been watching from the staircase.

" **Well, there goes Luna. Hard to believe that four years ago she was a 15 year old punk rock chick, and now she a voluptuous young woman. If you thought the adventures I had when I was a kid were crazy, you ain't seen nothing** " Lincoln said to no one in particular (the audiences/readers).

"Lincoln, your little girlfriend is here" his mother, Rita said from downstairs.

Lincoln ran downstairs to see Ronnie Anne standing there with a smile. It was a short four years, but was a good four years. What started off as a bully and her victim having small crushes on each other that they wouldn't admit they had on each other had blossomed in a real boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Granted they weren't as mushy and lovey-dovey as their older siblings Bobby and Lori, but it was still cute nonetheless.

"Hi Ronnie Anne, ready for our big date?" Lincoln asked his girl. Ronnie replied with a quick peck on his cheek. "I'll take that as a yes" he said, touching where his girlfriend had kissed him.

"Have fun, you two" Mrs. Loudsaid.

"And have her home and be back before 10" Mr. Loud added before they left.

" **That's another thing about our family. In a house with 11 kids, you've gotta make sure you get home before your curfew. Otherwise you'll pay the price and be grounded for weeks on end** " Lincoln told the viewers.

"Talking to the audience again, Lincoln?" Ronnie asked him with a smirk. Lincoln simply with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

Luna had arrived at the party not too long ago. She was enjoying herself to her heart's content. Main reason? She was the one who brought the music. Actually, she WAS the music, with her rocking out on her electric guitar which was enhanced by her stereo system. She had ended the song she was currently playing with a guitar solo.

"THANK YOU, ROYAL WOODS!" she shouted into the mic while raising the devil horns in the air.

The teenage rocker then hopped off stage and then proceeded to the snack table, performing for that long and that had would leave anyone hungry. She got a plate of chips, spinach dip, crackers, ham and cheese.

"Hey, nice performing back there" A guy came up to her. By the looks of his beanie and goatee, he looked like a skater dude.

"Thanks, dude" she replied.

"It's Luna, right?" the skater asked. Luna replied with a nod. "Punch?" he offered.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good" she raised her hand up in protest, mainly because she knew that at parties like this the punch would often be spiked. The guy shrugged and chugged down the drink.

"My name's Chad, by the way" Chad raised stretched out his hand, which Luna shook in return.

"So, are you a skater? Just asking" Luna asked.

"Oh yeah, totally. My favorite skateboarder has got to be—mmph!" Chad was cut off by someone bumping into him, which also caused him to accidentally press his lips into Luna's. He then pulled away the second he realized what he was doing. "Oh god, I am sorry! It was an accident"

Chad was expecting a hard slap across the face from Luna. Instead, he was caught off guard by her grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in for another kiss. "I never said I didn't like it" Luna said before pulling away, and then pulling back in for another kiss.

 _ **-2 weeks later-**_

*Bleh* came the sound of Luna barfing into the toilet. When she woke up she felt her stomach aching and the second she felt like she was gonna barf, she rushed to the bathroom as quickly as possible. Once she was done vomiting, she exited the bathroom and downstairs where she laid on the couch with her electric guitar. That was when the family dog, Charles, came walking. Charles stood on his hind legs and sniffed his owner.

"Oh, Hey Charles" Luna scratched her dog behind the ear. Charles let out a whimper. "What's wrong, boy?" she asked with concern. Charles patted Luna's stomach with his paw. "You think something's wrong with my stomach?" Charles replied with two quick barks. "Yeah, just threw up a few minutes ago, but I don't think I'm…" Luna paused for a moment, looking at Charles, who had a worried look on his face.

* * *

Luna looked at the pregnancy test in her hands, her eyes widened in shock and for good reason too. Depending on how you looked at it, whether you'd think she was lucky or unlucky, there was no denying the truth now. Luna was pregnant

* * *

 **And there's the first chapter. Four years have passed so far. This story is a spin-off of my one-shot story "** _ **A Girl and her Dog**_ **", but consider it a stand-alone spin-off with some minor changes. If you any ideas for what'll happen in the story, say it in a review.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

Luna was in the bathroom bent down on one knee, getting down to Charles' level. She still couldn't believe this was happening to her. The fact that she was pregnant was shocking to say the least.

"Well, Charles, you were right… Momma's pregnant" She said under her breath. Charles whimpered and rested his head on her thigh. "Oh man, mom and dad are gonna kill me" she said with worry. "You won't say anything to anyone, right, boy?" Luna asked while petting her dog. His response was a few kisses to his owner's cheek. "Good boy" Luna hugged him.

Out of all four pets in the house, Charles was the most loyal, which made sense considering he was a dog and all, and dog is man's best friend. Although, Luna did feel that there was at least one of her siblings who deserved to know what was happening to her. The one she was closest to than any of her other siblings.

* * *

Lincoln was in his room playing on his handheld gaming device. He was playing a game about capturing monsters and using them in battle. Lincoln had come far in the game, his monsters being in the 70s. It was at that moment he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" he said to whoever was behind the door. Luna opened the door and came into her brother's room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Out of all her siblings, Luna was probably closest to Lincoln. If you asked her which of her siblings was her favorite, he would be it (What? Did you think it'd be Luan or something?). Luna gave her brother a light smirk as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Lincoln, I'm your big sister and I can tell you anything, right?" she asked him cautiously.

"Uh, yeah? Why? Is something wrong?" He asked, putting his game on pause, looking at his sister with a face of concern.

Luna sighed heavily to prepare for what she was about to tell her little brother. If any of her siblings deserved to know about this first it was definitely Lincoln. She pulled out her pregnancy test and handed to the white haired boy. He examined it for a moment, and then looked at Luna in shock.

"L-Luna… a-are you…?" Lincoln tried to ask, only to receive a slow nod of confirmation from Luna.

"I am, bro. which means you're going to be an uncle" Luna looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Uhh…" Lincoln was at loss for words.

"Lincoln, please promise me you won't say anything about this to anyone. Especially mom and dad" she pleaded with her hands locked together

"Luna…" Lincoln looked up at her.

"Lincoln, please!" Luna begged, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. She was also giving him the puppy dog eyes…. Which he was no match for, at least with some of his sisters and his girlfriend.

Lincoln gave a sigh of defeat. "Alright, Luna. I'll keep this a secret, at least until you're ready to let the others know" he said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Luna gleefully said, bringing him into a tight hug with his face close to her chest, kissing his face repeatedly. "You're the best brother ever!" she added, releasing him from her grip.

"Yeah, you guys could stand to mention that more" Lincoln rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I'll tell everyone when the time is right. I promise" Luna said, placing a hand on his cheek. She then got up and began to walk out of his room, but not before looking over her shoulder with a smirk and saying: "And I know you're going to be a great uncle" she winked at him, and then left, closing the door behind her.

" **Yeah, you heard right, my sister Luna is pregnant. But you probably already knew that at this point. Gotta say, it's both exciting and shocking to say the least** " Lincoln said to the viewers.

He then heard another knock at his bedroom door. He got up and opened it, the person revealing to be Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Good morning, Lame-o" she greeted, walking past him, plopping down on his bed, placing her hands behind her head.

"Uh, morning. What're you doing here so early?" he asked.

"What? Can't a girl spend time her beloved boyfriend?" she jokingly asked. "Bobby came to pick Lori up for a breakfast date, so I decided to take advantage of this opportunity to hang out with you" she told him.

"Oh, that's nice of you. So what do you want to do?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"We could cuddle" Ronnie Anne hugged him around his waist. "OR, we could play video game and I could totally kick your ass" she released her hug and pulled out her own handheld gaming device.

"Oh, it is on!" Lincoln pulled out his own game.

* * *

Luna had been driving around town in her car. There was hardly anything to eat at the house, so she decided to head to IHOP to get something to eat. She was craving something sweet yet savory, so she ordered the chicken and waffles. If she were to be honest she liked chicken and she liked waffles, but never before had she had them together in one meal. She even added the honey mustard dipping sauce.

"Oh my god, this is so good. The sweetness of the waffles and syrup, the savory taste of the chicken, delicious" Luna said, licking her fingers of the syrup and oil.

Once she finished consuming her meal, she let out a small belch. Once done with her meal, Luna paid for her meal and left. When she got in the car she began to think to herself. Did she eat that stuff just because she was hungry, or was it because of the fact that she was pregnant? More importantly, when and how was she going to break this to her family?

"I really hope they'll accept you, little dude" Luna said to her developing baby, rubbing her stomach. "I know your uncle Lincoln already has" she added.

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne where lying on Lincoln's bed. Since they played enough games and had nothing better to do, they decided to make out. Hey, they may not be as lovey-dovey as Bobby and Lori are, but they were still able to affection towards each other. They were enjoying it until a certain Goth chick appeared.

"Hey guys" Lucy appeared out of nowhere, startling the teenage couple.

"Lucy? What do you want?" he asked his younger sister.

"I just wanted to ask you something" she started. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

Lincoln's eyes widened. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all…

* * *

 **And there's Chapter 2. Short, but here it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, guys and I'm glad this story has gotten so much positive feedback so far. Honestly, I've update this story quicker than any of my other stories. That stuff aside though, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Lincoln sat there in bed holding Ronnie Anne in her arms, giving his sister a look of both surprise and worry. He would've questioned about how she knew this stuff, but then he remembered that Lucy liked to hide inside the vents and in dark places in general.

"Well?" she cocked her head to the side, waiting for his response.

"I have no idea what you're talking, Lucy" He replied, hoping that would make her drop this.

"Don't play dumb, Lincoln. I heard your conversation with Luna while I was in the vents writing my poems" She said.

"What's going on?" Ronnie asked, looking at Lincoln with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't say, I made a promise to Luna" Lincoln folded his arms with his closed, head turned to the side.

"Luna's pregnant" Lucy replied simply in her casual monotone.

"Lucy!" Lincoln shot her a glare.

Ronnie looked back and forth between Lucy and Lincoln. There was silence between the three of them. Ronnie Anne cleared her throat to get a hold of herself.

"So, Luna's pregnant? That's cool… I guess" Ronnie looked off to the side. Lincoln groaned, pinching the arch between his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and it'd be even cooler if we just kept this between us" Lincoln said sternly.

"I found out my own, Lincoln" Lucy replied.

"And I know because of Lucy, so technically you haven't broken your promise to Luna" Ronnie Anne told him, placing a reassuring hand his shoulder.

Lincoln hoped they were the only two who knew, otherwise Luna would be pissed. Luckily for him everyone else was out doing their own thing so there was no way anyone else could hear what the three of them were talking about.

"So I'll ask again, do you think Luna's baby will be a boy or a girl?" Lucy repeated her question from earlier.

"Well, I personally want it to be a boy, but considering I have a crap-ton of sisters I doubt that that's going to happen" Lincoln replied with a roll of his eyes. Ronnie Anne couldn't help but chuckle at that.

As much as he would love to continue this conversation between his girlfriend and sister, Lincoln beginning to feel a little parched. Kissing his girl on the cheek, the white haired teen got up headed downstairs towards the kitchen to grab a soda. Opening the fridge he grabbed a bottle of root beer, his favorite, and a cherry cola for Ronnie Anne. It was at that moment the front door opened up, Charles barking as he ran up to whoever it was that was at the door.

Obviously it was Luna because there were only two people Charles would happily run up to when they were at the door, and Lincoln was already in the house.

"Hi Charles, did you miss momma?" Luna said as played with the dog's ears. Besides Lincoln, Luna was the only one who Charles would greet when they entered the house.

"Oh, hey Luna" Lincoln said as he walked into the living room, noticing his big sister.

"Hey, little brother. Did you enjoy you're make out session with Ronnie Anne?" Luna jokingly asked.

"Say what?!" Lincoln blushed madly.

"Oh, I'm only messing with you" Luna rubbed the top of his head, messing up his hair a little. "I brought you some breakfast"

"Thanks!" Lincoln replied gratefully, taking the box of food. "Speaking of Ronnie, she knows about the 'you know what'" he told her.

"What?! Lincoln, you promised me you weren't going to tell anyone!" Luna yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey, she only knows because of Lucy" he replied in defense.

"And how does _Lucy_ know?" Luna asked with her arms crossed, giving her brother a hard glare.

"She was in the vents and she overheard our conversation. It's a good thing no one else is home, otherwise we'd be in deep s**t" Lincoln told her.

Luna exhaled a deep sigh and placed a hand on her head. "Ok, so besides you, the only ones who know are Lucy, Ronnie, and Charles" she listed.

"You told the dog?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow when he heard the dog's name.

"Actually, he's the whole reason I knew about this in the first place" she replied, picking the dog up into her arms.

"Uh, ok then. So when do you plan to tell the others? And mom and dad?" Lincoln asked.

Luna had thought about it while she was in her car. She had planned to tell the rest of her family when she hit her second trimester, that'd be when she'd really begin to show herself being pregnant. That would take a while, though.

"So you expect me to wait three months before you tell the others? You expect me to keep your secret for that long?" Lincoln questioned.

"It'll only be for three months, dude, they'll go by in a flash" Luna said with a snap of her fingers. "Tell you what, you hold out for those three months and I'll buy you whatever you want, comic books, manga, video games, you name it" Luna offered.

Lincoln thought it over for a moment. It was an interesting offer to say the least, how could he pass it up?

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal" Lincoln agreed, shaking his Luna's hand.

* * *

 _ **One month later…**_

A month had passed since Luna became aware of her pregnancy and with the help of Lincoln and Lucy she had been able to keep it a secret. Though in this time she had begun to show the early signs of pregnancy: cramps, mood swings, swollen, tender breasts and, more importantly, weird food cravings. In fact, she was eating an odd combination of foods right now.

"Pickles and ice cream? That's a weird combination, you hate pickles" Lincoln said as he placed a plate of pickles and bowl of vanilla ice cream in front of Luna.

"Says the guy who eats peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches" she shot back with a smirk.

"Touché" Lincoln said, knowing his sister had a fair point.

"I know I hate pickles, but the baby's effecting what I eat. It should go away after a while" she told him, putting a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Hey guys, what's up? Ooh, pickles!" Lynn entered the living room while playing with a hacky sack, taking one of the pickles from Luna's plate, taking a big bite out of one. It was then that she noticed something. "Hey Luna, is it just me or has your chest gotten bigger?" Lynn asked with a mouthful of pickle.

"What?!" Luna shrieked, her face turning red as she covered her chest with her arms. It was then that Lincoln stepped in.

"Don't be absurd, Lynn. Luna's chest has always been that big" Lincoln lied. Lynn gave him a confused look, but then shrugged it off and walked away while kicking around her hacky sack and eating her pickle.

"Thanks, bro" Luna said with a smile.

"Anytime. And hey, I've been doing a good job at keeping your secret so far" he mentioned.

"You sure have. I'd expect no less from my baby brother" Luna said, playfully pinching his right cheek. "Only two more months, Linc" she said, taking a bite of her pickle.

"And then everyone will know" Lucy appeared out of nowhere, spooking her two older siblings. "Here, I made you something. I know the baby's not coming for several more months, but I hope you both like it"

The Goth girl had given Luna a homemade rattle, and since Lucy was Lucy, it had a spooky vibe to it. It was black with silver trims, fake blood painted at the top, and a fake bat hot glued to the front. Yeah, definitely spooky.

"Uh, wow… thanks, Luce. I'm sure the little one will love it" Luna said gratefully, albeit a bit awkwardly.

Luna looked back at Lincoln. They both gave each other quick shrugs, knowing that Lucy was Lucy. If any of Luna's siblings could keep this a secret besides Lincoln it'd be her. Two more months. Only two more months and everyone would know.

* * *

 **And there's Chapter 3 everyone. Will the next chapter be the one where Luna tells her family of her pregnancy? Answer: Most likely. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **If you guys have any ideas for future chapters post it in a review or PM me.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone knows

**And here we are with Chapter 4**

* * *

It was your average morning in the Loud house. And morning meant _early_ in the morning, like the crack of dawn early. Seriously, the sun was barely even up and everyone was still asleep in bed. Well, almost everyone…

Luna had woken up at around this time as carefully walked down the hallway, being sure not to wake up her sisters as she made her way to Lincoln's room. She then cracked his bedroom door open to see him fast asleep. Luna had always found the sight of her little brother sleeping to rather cute, no matter how old he got. Lincoln's night attire was just a simple white t-shirt and a pair of orange pajama pants.

Luna walked over to the side of his bed and sat next to him. She smiled and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, which he replied with a grunt. She then decided to give him a little shake, which then woke him up.

"Rise and shine, Lincoln" she greeted him as his eye opened.

"Luna? What the hell? It's 6 o'clock in morning!" he said groggily as he looked at his digital clock.

"I just came to congratulate you. You did it, bro" Luna said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lincoln asked as he sat up.

"Our deal, dude. It's officially been three months and I've entered my second trimester, which means you can have anything you want" she reminded him.

"Awesome. But you couldn't have waited until later to tell me that?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to make sure our sisters were asleep so they wouldn't eavesdrop" She replied, and then leaned in with a kiss to his forehead. "Go back to sleep, we can head to the mall in a few hours and you can get whatever you want" Luna told him, rubbing the top of his head, causing his hair to be ruffled.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and went back to sleep as his sister left his room.

* * *

A few hours later and the two Loud siblings had officially started their day. It began with them getting dressed, and then with Luna driving Lincoln to the mall. Along the way, though, Luna stomach had begun to growl.

"Hey bro, what's say we get some grub, and _then_ we'll buy your thing, huh?" Luna suggested as they neared the food court.

"Sure, I could go for bite to eat. But is it you that's hungry, or is it the baby?" Lincoln asked with a sly smirk.

"A little of both" She replied, giving him a light, playful punch in the arm.

A few moments later and the two siblings had gotten something to eat. Lincoln had gotten pizza and a soda while Luna had gotten… a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich and potato chips covered in chocolate? Ok then…

Lincoln looked at his sister with a quizzical look.

"Yeah, I've still got weird cravings" Luna said, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"That peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich doesn't sound too bad, though" Lincoln replied as Luna ate a few of her chips. "You know, Luna, you still have to keep your end of the deal"

"We're at the mall, dude. I'm keeping my end of the deal" Luna replied.

"You know that's not what I meant. You still have to tell the rest of the family about the… you know what" Lincoln mentioned, pointing at Luna's stomach.

The punk rocker let out a heavy sigh. She knew her brother was right, she couldn't keep her pregnancy a secret forever, they'd find out sooner or later. That and if she made a promise to Lincoln she was going to keep it. She was one of the sisters he had the best relationship, after all, Leni coming in at a close second.

"I'll tell everyone after dinner, it'll be easier to get everyone's attention then" she told him reassuringly, and then stuffing her mouth with her sandwich. "Have you decided what you wanted?" she asked with her mouth full.

Lincoln had thought for three months about what he wanted, ever since he and Luna made their deal. There was a new _Mario Kart_ game that he had been wanting. Then again, there was also a new issue the _Dragon Ball Super_ that also just came out last week. Alas, there was one thing he wanted and he had been saving up for it, so Luna would only have to pay a small part of it.

"Mm-hm" Lincoln nodded his head.

"Good. Now finish your food so we can buy your gift" she told him in a motherly tone of voice.

" _Wow, the baby's not even born yet and she's already sounding like a mom_ " Lincoln thought with a smirk, a playful roll of his eyes.

* * *

Later that evening the family was having dinner. The ones at the grown up table were eating ham, peas and mashed potatoes while the kids were eating chicken nuggets. Lincoln tried to get to the grown-ups table a few years back, but then felt he wasn't ready. A few years after that incident though, he actually was ready to sit at the grown-ups table.

"Hey Linc, pass the gravy?" Lynn asked. Lincoln grabbed the gravy boat and handed to his jock of an older sister.

"So, does anyone have anything they want to share?" Their mother, Rita asked.

Lincoln and Luna gave quick glance at each other, but both of knew the time wasn't right. Luna did say she'd tell them all _after_ dinner.

"I scored the winning goal for my soccer team today. The other team didn't stand a chance!" Lynn said, bringing up her victory in soccer with enthusiasm.

"That's great, honey" their father, Lynn Sr. said proudly.

"What about you, Lincoln? Anything new with you and Ronnie Anne?" Rita asked.

"Well, our four year anniversary's coming up. Oh, hold on a sec" Lincoln held up his index finger.

He took a moment to take some earplugs out of his pockets and place them in his ears. He gave the signal that it was ok for the girls to scream, which was loud enough to make the pets cover their ears. Once it was over Lincoln took the earplugs out. Even after four years they screamed when they found out their brother was doing something romantic with his girl, even though neither of them were really the romantic type.

"Four years. Not bad, pal" Lynn Sr. complimented.

"I hope you got her something special. That girl's a keeper" Rita said.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave Ronnie Anne hangin'. She's my girl" Lincoln said with confidence. He really did love his girlfriend.

"I can just imagine your guys' wedding. You two literally make the cutest couple, besides Bobby and me of course!" Lori mentioned.

"I'll be sure to play the music, bro. I always wanted to play a rock version of _Here comes the bride_ " Luna said.

"Thanks guys. But enough about me and Ronnie Anne, I'm sure the rest of you have stories to tell" Lincoln gestured to his other sisters, giving a more specific glance at Luna.

The rocker girl let out a low sigh.

"Something wrong, Luna?" Rita asked, concern for her daughter in her voice.

"I have something important to say. But can it wait until after dinner?" She looked at everyone with worry.

* * *

A few moments after dinner had passed. Luna had wanted the others, including her parents, to meet up in the living room so that everyone could hear what she had to say.

"This must be really important if Luna wanted everyone to gather in the living room" Lana said to Lola as the twins and everyone else gathered around the couch.

Lincoln stood next to Luna in case she needed the support and Charles sat on the opposite side for loyalty to his master/mother. Lincoln looked towards Lucy and gave her a quick nod which she replied with a nod of her own in understanding.

"Ok Luna, everyone's here. What did you want to tell us?" Her mother asked.

Luna gave a quick exhale of breath. She looked down at Charles who was lightly wagging his tail, and then to Lincoln who gave her a nod and held her hand in his. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth. This was it… the moment of truth…

"Ok, you're gonna find this hard to believe and there's no easy way for me to say this, but…" Luna nervously rubbed her arm as she looked her family in the eyes. "As you all might know, I went to party a few months ago. _Things_ happened while I was there and, well, you probably know where I'm going with this…" She said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

The other Loud siblings looked at her with wide eyed expressions (except Lincoln and Lucy, of course). They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Could their sister really be…?

"Luna, are you…" Lola began.

"Conceiving an offspring?" Lisa asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Luna confirmed, looking down at floor.

A dead silence filled the room, only the sounds of breathing and crickets chirping in the night being heard. It was then that Leni decided to speak up.

"Wait, we're here because Luna has a messed up spring?" Leni asked, everyone except her parents, Luna and Lincoln groaning at her obliviousness.

"No, Leni, she's saying she's pregnant" Lori explained to her younger sister. The 20 year old looked at her older sister with a confused expression. Lori sighed. "She's having a baby" she said with defeat.

"Ohh…" Leni said, finally getting what was going on. "Wait, what?!" she looked at her younger sister with disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm having a baby. Which means the rest of you guys are going to be aunts. Surprise!" Luna said with an awkward chuckle.

"Wow. Congratulations, Luna!" her 5 year old sister Lily said, happy for her older sister.

She had done this several times today alone, but Luna let out yet another sigh. This time though, it was a sigh of relief. That was three family members that supported her (four if you counted the dog). But what about the rest of her family? Would they support her, too?

"Luna… This is amazing! We're so happy for you" Lynn said with acceptance. The next thing she knew she was brought into a group hug by her sisters and brother.

"Thanks, dudes. But I probably wouldn't have known if it weren't for Charles" She said, scooping Charles up in her arms. "Huh, Charles? You knew momma was pregnant, didn't you?" Luna said in a baby voice as she scratched her dog behind the ears. Charles replied with a lick to his female master's face.

"Thank god we all know the truth now" Lincoln said. "Keeping this a secret was killing me…" He muttered that part under his breath.

"So now we just have to wait 9 months until the little guy or girl comes" Luan stated.

"6 months, actually" Lucy confirmed.

"6 months?!" everyone except Lincoln and Luna looked at Lucy with shock.

"Lucy and I have been keeping this a secret for the past 3 months. It would've been just me if _Lucy_ hadn't been eavesdropping" Lincoln told them.

"I wanted to wait until I was comfortable to tell you guys. That and a few other reasons…" Luna muttered that second part under her breath.

Her siblings couldn't be happier for her; even Lisa and Lucy were smiling and they hardly ever smiled. The pets were happy for her, too, especially Charles. Her parents on the other hand had mixed feelings. On one hand they were happy their daughter was having a baby. But on the other, they were both surprised and disappointed she kept this a secret for 3 months.

"Kids, head up to your rooms. We'd like to talk to Luna alone" Rita told the rest of her children.

The other ten kids looked between each other and silently nodded in agreement to their mother's request. The children walked upstairs from oldest to youngest, each going to their shared room (personal room in Lincoln's case) and shutting the door behind them. This left Luna to sit on the couch alone with her parents.

"Alright, young lady, start talking. Tell us how _this_ happened" her father said in an almost demanding tone of voice.

"Well, as I said, a few months ago I went to a party. Naturally I was the one who provided the music and it was awesome, to say the least" Luna began. "I was having a rad time rockin' out, and then I met a guy. We did _that_ in a nearby closet and I came home before midnight" she concluded her explanation. "But I guess the condom must've broken because 2 weeks later I found out I was pregnant. With Charles' help, of course" she added.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, honey?" her mother asked.

"I was afraid you'd be mad at me" Luna looked down with disappointment.

"We're not mad, Luna. We're a little upset you didn't tell us sooner, but we're not mad" her father said reassuringly.

"So, we're good?" Luna asked.

"We're good, honey. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook" Lynn Sr. began.

"Your father's right. You're grounded for a month. 2 weeks for not telling us about your pregnancy and 2 weeks for getting pregnant in the first place" Rita said, stating her daughter's punishment.

"Ok, I guess that's fair" Luna said in acceptance, a light smirk on her face as she looked at her parents, who each held her in a tight embrace.

* * *

After that little conversation with her parents, Luna head upstairs to her room. Or she would've if she didn't notice one of her siblings leaning with their arms folded and their backs against the wall just to the left of the hallway.

"So, grounded for a month, huh?" Lincoln looked at his big sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, can't say I didn't have it coming" Luna looked off to the side, and then back at her brother. "I shouldn't be too upset though. Mom and Dad said they'd help me through this" she said with a smile.

"And don't forget you've got your sisters and loving brother to help you out as well" Lincoln pointed out.

"Thanks, Linky" Luna said gratefully, the two siblings sharing an affectionate hug.

"In fact, I'll help you right now by giving you my bed. I'll temporarily trade you my room for the next 6 months" Lincoln offered.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that for me, little brother" she said, turning down his offer.

"Oh, yes, I do. You're not sleeping on the top bunk of that bed. You might fall and hurt yourself or, worse, the baby" Lincoln countered pointing at Luna's stomach.

"Aww, that's sweet that you care about your little nephew or niece. You're already acting like a good uncle" Luna patted her brother's head.

"And you're already acting like a mom, what's your point? Just take my damn bed, alright?" he said, clearly not taking no for an answer.

"Alright, but only because you care" Luna said, giving her brother a kiss upon his cheek. "Thanks, Lincoln. See you in the morning" she said walking past him as she went to go sleep in his room.

" _Best brother ever…_ " Lincoln thought as he placed his hand upon the cheek that Luna kissed. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. " _And soon to be the best uncle ever…_ "

* * *

 **And there's chapter 4. I told you Luna would tell her family in this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 5. If you have any ideas for future chapters then give them in a review or send it to me in a PM.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	5. Chapter 5: The baby's gender

**Hey guys, back her with Chapter 5. Before we start, I forgot to mention earlier that I'm making the episode "** _ **Homespun**_ **" non-canon in this story. Why? Because that episode would contradict some stuff within the story. Now with that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Another morning had come to the Loud house. All was right within the house of 11 kids. The only difference being that Luna had temporarily switched rooms with her brother Lincoln. But only because she was pregnant with a baby. Speaking of Luna, she was currently asleep in bed trying to get some rest. Her mother had advised her to sleep on her side during her pregnancy, as that was the best position for her baby.

It was at that moment she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Luna said to whoever was behind the door. The door then opened to reveal her older sister Lori. "Oh, morning, Lori" she greeted her.

"Good morning, Luna. I brought some breakfast" Lori said, handing her a tray of food. It was a plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs and a glass of orange juice.

" _You_ brought me breakfast?" Luna raised an eyebrow, giving Lori a skeptical look.

"Ok, Lincoln's the one who made breakfast and Mom told me to bring it to you in bed" she explained, taking a bite of Luna's bacon.

"Now _that_ I can believe" Luna replied taking a bite of her eggs, which were sunny side up, just the way she liked them. " _Man, Lincoln can really cook. He's even better than Dad_ " she thought. It was kind of true.

"Heh. Anyway, how are you and the baby?" Lori asked.

"I'm fine. We're both fine. I'm having my ultrasound today" she replied before eating some of her pancakes.

"I'll drive you, I'm curious as to see what gender the baby's going to be. I still can't believe I'm going to be an aunt" Lori said excitedly.

Luna chuckled lightly to herself. Lori was probably more excited to know the baby's gender than Luna herself… and she was the baby's mother for crying out loud (no pun intended).

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods High School…**_

Lincoln pulled up at the school parking lot on his black and orange moped/scooter. He had gotten it from Pop-Pop when he was 13 and had hardly ever need to be dropped off anywhere by his sisters or parents ever since.

"Hey Lincoln" A voice called him from the side. He turned to see his girlfriend standing next to him.

"Oh, hey Ronnie Anne" he greeted her as he got off his scooter, locked it up and placed his helmet under his arm. "How was your weekend?" he asked.

"My grandmother visited us from out of town. She made dinner like she always does when she visits us" Ronnie Anne informed him. "What about you?"

"Luna finally told the rest of the family about her pregnancy" Lincoln told her.

"I know, Bobby got a text from Lori saying she told them. Still, must be nice not to have to keep the baby a secret anymore" Ronnie Anne said.

"You've got that right" Lincoln said with relief. He held out his arm towards Ronnie Anne, which she locked with her own as they began walking into the building. "Now all we have to do is wait 6 months and the newest member of the Loud family will be here" he added.

"Your family's having another baby?" another voice came from beside them. The couple turned to see Lincoln's best friend Clyde walking up to them.

Puberty had done its work well on Clyde. In the past four years he had grown taller with broad shoulders and a goatee. His voice had also deepened, going from the voice of a high-pitched boy to the voice of an actual black dude. What was the most surprising though was the fact that his hopelessly pathetic crush on Lori had ended some time ago and was currently dating Haiku, Lucy's goth friend.

"Oh, hey Clyde" Lincoln greeted his friend. "Yeah, there's going to be a new member of our family" he confirmed.

"Again? This is, what, baby number 12?" Clyde asked.

"Uh, no, it's not another sibling this time. One of my sisters is having a baby" Lincoln told him.

"I think I know it is…" Clyde gave a smirk.

"It's Luna, just to let you know" Ronnie Anne told him. Clyde's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing that information.

"Huh, I was WAY off. I thought Lori would be the sister to have a baby first" Clyde said.

"So did we, but were not complaining. We're going to be happy when that baby comes either way" Lincoln stated.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Clinic…**_

Luna was lying on a bed at a clinic. As said before, Lori had driven her to here to have her ultrasound. They took Vanzillla because there was no way Luna was going to let anyone but her drive her own car. Right now though they were waiting for the doctor. Both sisters were both excited, while at the same time they were also somewhat nervous.

It was that moment the doctor came in with the stuff to perform the ultrasound.

"Hello, ladies. Is one of you Miss… Luna Loud?" The doctor asked, reading the name off the clipboard.

"That'd be me, Doc" said the rocker chick with a slight raise of her hand.

"Says here you're here for an ultrasound, am I right?" he asked.

"That's right. I came to know the gender of my baby and my sister's here for support" She told him, rubbing her stomach with a smile.

The doctor walked up to the side of Luna opposite to Lori and set his clipboard down. He took out a bottle of ultrasound gel, and then poured on to Luna's stomach. Luna couldn't help but giggle a little as the gel tickled, cool to the touch. They looked towards the monitor and saw a blurry image of the growing fetus that was inside of her.

The baby inside the young 19 year old was in almost curled position. It was lightly moving its arms and legs; it even developed a few of its fingers and toes. Just seeing the image of her baby, even a blurry one, had brought a tear to Luna's eye. Lori was smiling at the sight of life that was inside of her little sister.

"There's your baby, Luna" Lori said under her breath, holding her sister's hand, who was also smiling.

"Your baby seems to be very healthy, Miss Luna" the doctor said with a tone of confirmation. "Would you like a sonogram?"

 _ **6 hours later…**_

* * *

With all of their kids at school or doing their own thing, Mr. and Mrs. Loud were alone in the house. In fact, they were currently sitting the couch having a conversation about their daughter Luna. It had been a whole weekend and the thought of their daughter being pregnant was still fresh in their minds.

"It's just… unbelievable. Our Luna is having a baby" Lynn Sr. said, still in disbelief of the whole situation. "My little girl's too young to be going through this" he added.

"She's not a little girl anymore, dear. Remember, we were around Luna's age when we had Lori" Rita reminded him, placing her hand on top of her husband's.

"Fair point. For me to judge her on this situation would be rather hypocritical" Lynn Sr. said out loud.

It was at that moment that Lincoln came through the front door. He came home from school and tossed his backpack to the side. The teenage boy turned on his PlayStation, grabbed his controller and sat down on the couch to play his game.

"Lincoln, did you finish your homework?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, I finished it in class" Lincoln replied as he began playing his game.

The boy had always been one to do his assignments on time and his grades were slightly above average. He wasn't a straight-A student, but he was still a good kid. So good that it was believable when he said he got his work done early. Which was why he was able to play his games or read his comics the moment he came home.

"So, champ, are you excited about being uncle?" his father asked.

"Sure am. I mean, it was totally unexpected and came out of nowhere, but it's still exciting" Lincoln replied without taking his eyes off the screen. "What about you guys? Are you excited to be grandparents?" he asked while slashing down enemies in _God of War_.

"I always knew I'd be a grandfather one of these, I just thought Lori would be the daughter to have a child first" his dad, causing Lincoln to look at the viewers/readers with a deadpan look. "But yes, I'm happy. Nervous, but happy"

"I'm going to love my first grandchild no matter which of daughters is having it. And even though I'm too young to be a grandmother, I'm still happy for your sister" his mother held her hands over her chest.

" _Too young? Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Mom_ " Lincoln thought to himself. "Yeah, I'm happy for Luna too" he said.

As if on cue, the door had opened again to reveal Lori with Luna coming in behind her and she was caring pictures in her hand. The 19 year old appeared to have a smile on her face as well.

"How was your ultrasound, sweetie?" Rita asked her daughter.

"It went well, they even gave me a sonogram" Luna replied happily, sitting between her parents on the couch, showing them the images of the ultrasound of her baby.

"Aww, isn't that adorable?" her mother said, looking at the picture of her daughter's future child.

"That's what I said before we left" Lori chimed in.

"I suppose you all are wondering what gender the baby's going to be" Luna said guessingly.

"Uh, kind of. I mean, I pretty much can guess what it is considering my luck with siblings. But tell us anyway, Luna" Lincoln said, wanting to know the answer for the past 3 months or so.

Luna took in a deep breath and quickly exhaled. She then looked up at the others and smiled.

"It's… a girl!" She said happily.

"Wow, I never would've seen that coming" Lincoln sarcastically remarked.

Luna rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, look at this way, it may be another girl, but who knows? Besides her mom, she might look up to her Uncle Lincoln the most" she reassured.

Lincoln gave a light smirk and nodded.

* * *

" **Well, it looks like my sister's baby is going to be a girl. Girls outnumber boys in the family yet again. But I suppose it doesn't matter, I'll still be there for my future niece whenever she needs me…** " Lincoln said to the viewers before going back to playing his game.

 **The end of Chapter 5. Man, I'm posting these chapters like hotcakes… or whatever. Anyway, only a few more months until Luna's baby arrives and I'm sure she and the rest of her family will be happy to see her.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Daddy

**Here we are with chapter 6**

* * *

Luna was there sitting on the couch watching TV, a pair of headphones placed around her stomach playing rock music for her baby to hear inside of the womb. At least two to three months had passed and the rocker girl had just begun her third trimester.

"You hear that, baby girl? That's rock music, the same kind mommy listens to" she said to her unborn baby as she rubbed her stomach. It was at that moment that the twins came running down the stairs.

"Hey Luna!" she heard her older sister Leni greet her as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey sis, what's going on?" Luna said as Leni sat beside her with hands behind her back.

Leni pulled out the item that she was holding behind her back and showed it to Luna. It was a baby sized purple onesie with a white skull on the chest. There was just one problem though…

"Thanks, Leni, I…" Luna cut herself off one she noticed what the writing said beneath the skull. "Uh, Leni? This says 'It's a boy'. I'm having a girl" she reminded her sister.

There was a short pause…

"Dang it!" Leni got off the couch and headed back to her room to redo her work.

Luna shook her head with a playful roll of her eyes. Luna loved Leni, but she had a feeling that her daughter would be the one to explain stuff to her future aunt and not the other way around. In any case she could still depend on her sister if she ever needed her help. It was moments later when Charles hopped onto the couch and sat next his master and unborn future master.

"Sup, Charles" Luna scratched her dog behind the ears. Charles sniffed around Luna's stomach and let out a bark. "Yeah, the baby's healthy and kicking. Thanks for your concern, my little puppy" she said, rubbing the top of his head.

Luna then heard a noise. She turned to see her brother, Lincoln whistling as he came down the stairs, twirling a pair of keys in his hands. Lincoln glanced at his sister and smiled.

"Hey Luna, you seem to be doing well this morning" he said with one hand in his pants pocket.

"Yeah, just watching some TV, spending some time with my pooch, and letting my baby listen to some rockin' tunes" she replied.

"How is the baby anyway?" he asked, walking up to her.

"She's doing fine. I even felt her kick a few times" she said.

"Really?" he tilted his head.

"Yeah, you wanna feel?" Luna offered. Lincoln shrugged and bent down, placing an ear on his sister's stomach. He could feel tiny movements within her.

"Yep, my little niece is kicking, alright" Lincoln stated as moved away from Luna's stomach.

Lincoln smiled at Luna and she smiled back. Sure, everyone in the family was expecting the arrival of Luna's baby in a few short months. But none were expecting the arrival more than Lincoln and, of course, Luna herself. Although, it made sense Luna was the mother and Lincoln was the first person she told considering how close they were.

"You know, Luna, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. I know you're going to be a mom, but who's the dad?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow.

Luna remembered that night clearly. She remembered how she ran into the guy with the chestnut colored hair. That goatee and beanie. The fact that he was a skater and she was a rocker. Luna remembered the night she had slept with Chad. It was a one night thing, but still, it was nice.

"Uh, just some skater dude I slept with one night. I doubt I'm ever going to see him again" Luna told him.

"Don't be so sure. Who knows? You might actually see the guy before the baby's born" Lincoln said. Luna had her doubts about that, but it would be nice for her to see Chad again.

"So, where you headed, bro?" she asked, somewhat curious.

"I've got a movie date with Ronnie Anne" Lincoln said, twirling the keys to his scooter in his hand.

"Say hi to her for me" Luna said as her brother walked out the door.

Lincoln mentioning his date had got Luna thinking. It had been a while since she went out and had some actual fun. A few months, actually. As if by coincidence, the TV had switched to a commercial for a concert, a Mick Swagger. This had given Luna an idea.

"You ready for your first concert, little lady?" Luna asked her baby with her British accent.

* * *

 _ **8 PM at the concert…**_

Luna had arrived at the Mick Swagger concert and had bought herself a ticket. To her luck she had gotten the last one. Surprisingly, the concert had taken place at the Royal Woods mall so she didn't have to go that far. There was huge crowd when she entered the concert. Normally she'd crowd surf in order to get to the front, but with her being pregnant with a baby that wasn't an option.

Luna looked around and decided to do the easiest thing and just walk down the stairs. She'd have to take it slow since carrying a baby inside of her made her heavier.

"Luna?" She heard a voice. She looked down to her right to see none other than Chad, the skater boy. And the guy that knocked her up.

"Oh, hey dude, what's up?" she greeted her friend with a smile.

"Nothing much, just enjoying the concert. Here, take a seat" Chad said, moving to the next seat over, offering his seat to her. Luna smiled, and then sat next to her skateboarding friend.

" _That's nice of him…_ " Luna thought with a blush appearing across her face. " _It's been a while since I've seen him_ " she added. This was the moment when the concert really started getting good.

* * *

 _ **After the concert…**_

"So… it's been awhile since I've seen you. What've you been up to?" Luna asked as she and Chad had just exited the concert.

"Oh, you know, just skateboarding here and there" he replied, his in his pockets as they walked. "Say, want to go grab a bite to eat?" Chad asked.

"Hmm" Luna looked down at her stomach as it began to growl. "Sure, I could go for some grub" she said in agreement.

A few moments later the two friends had gotten a large pizza to share. It was a meat lover's pizza with stuffed crust. Yeah, Luna was really hungry. Well, her and her baby anyway.

"So, what've _you_ been up to?" Chad asked, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Oh, nothing much, just been spending time with my family. Especially with my little bro, Lincoln" Luna told him, finishing off the stuffed crust of her pizza.

Chad smiled at that. He was happy that his friend liked spending time with her brother. His smiled soon faded though, as he remembered that there was something that he wanted to tell her. Something important.

"Say, Luna, there's something I need to ask you… and tell you" Chad said, taking a hold of her hands.

"Me too…" Luna said, looking into his eyes. " _And it's that you're going to be a dad_ " Luna said to herself in her head.

"I wanted to ask you if I could have your number" Chad said. Luna tilted her head in confusion. "I wanted to ask you after the party, but I guess you left before I got the chance" he added.

"Oh, sure" Luna pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of her skirt pocket and wrote down her phone number, handing it to the skater boy.

"Thanks. As for what I wanted to tell you, my skating career has taken off. I managed to get a sponsor" he told with smile.

"Really? That's great news!" Luna said, a tone of happiness as the two of them hugged.

"Yeah, I'll be touring all over the country doing skate stunts and tricks and earing money" Chad said, but then frowned. "But that also means we won't see each other for a while. Which sucks because I wanted to get to know you better" he added. "Oh, well. So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

Luna was touched by what he had said. She was happy that her friend was living his dream. She wanted to tell him about their daughter and how he was going to be a dad… but she couldn't bind him down like that. She had mentally decided to keep this secret to herself.

"Oh, uh, I wanted to tell you that I'm enjoying hanging out with you" Luna said, avoiding telling him what she really wanted to tell him. "So when do you leave?" she asked.

"In a few days" Chad told her.

"Oh…" Luna looked down the table. She then smiled as she had an idea. "Hey, want a present before you go?" she asked.

"Sure" Chad replied with a shrug.

Luna placed her hands on his cheeks and brought his face close to hers. She moved close to his ear and whispered. "I'd love to be your girlfriend"

This took Chad by surprise as his eyes widened. He got an even bigger surprise when Luna pulled him in for a kiss one his lips. The skater boy soon closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss, holding Luna's sides as he made it more passionate. It was only a few seconds, but it was magical nonetheless. The two slowly pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Good luck, Chad" she said in a whisper before leaving another kiss upon his cheek. The rocker girl then pulled away and walked off, leaving her new boyfriend there stunned with a blush across his face.

"Thanks, Luna…" Chad said under his breath. He couldn't believe what just happened. He actually had a girlfriend. A rock n' roll loving girlfriend. There had to be something he could do for her. It was ten that light bulb went off in his head. "And I think there is" he said while rubbing his chin.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

A couple of weeks had passed since Luna's encounter with her boyfriend and she was now 8 months pregnant. She was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV, when she turned to a channel showing the end of a skateboarding tournament. She saw top three skaters as they stood in the respective place of where they ranked. The first place winner she knew very well. It was her boyfriend, Chad.

"So, Chad, you've just won't the trophy and ten thousand dollars. Tell the viewer what you plan to do with your winnings" the announcer said, putting the microphone to Chad's face. The skater boy smiled at the camera and said…

"I plan to use the money to help support my girlfriend and our baby" he said. Luna looked at TV, more specifically at her boyfriend with a surprised expression. "Luna, I may not be there for our kid's birth, but I'll still be in its life. No matter where I may be" Chad said with a wink, as if he knew she was watching.

"And there you have it, people. We'd like to thank you all for watching as our tournament comes to an end" a female announcer said on the TV as the tournament came to an end.

That moment tears began to form in Luna's eyes. These tears were in fact tears of joy. He knew the whole time… or at least until two weeks ago. Luna's heart was happy, proud of what her beloved skater boy had done.

"You hear that, baby girl? Daddy's going to support us. No matter how far we are" Luna said to her daughter, rubbing her tummy lovingly. Looks like Luna was going to have some help with her baby outside of her family after all.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 6 everybody. Luna's going help from her new boyfriend to support her daughter, after all. Chapter 7 will be the next and final chapter. Why, you ask? Well, it's the big moment. Luna's finally going to have her baby! Yep, there's going to be a new member of the Loud family. Luna's going to be a mother, that's going to be fun.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


	7. Chapter 7: Luna's Daughter

**Hey guys, here's the 7** **th** **and final chapter of** _ **Mother Luna**_ **. Let's see how this chapter turns out.**

* * *

9 months. Luna had officially been pregnant for 9 months and that baby of hers was due at any time now. The entire family was looking forward to the day when Luna's baby girl would arrive.

Lori had been talking with her little sister about how she was going to raise her daughter and what she was going to name her.

Leni was making the baby new clothes and building her a crib.

Luan was making baby jokes—which made everyone except herself and her dad groan.

Lynn bought her soon to be niece a toy football. She couldn't think of anything else, she was an athlete, not a fairy godmother. This was the best she could do.

Lucy had already given Luna a rattle when she found out months ago, but she also wrote poems about her sister becoming a mom and also about her future niece. It was one of the few times she didn't write something that wasn't dark and spooky.

Lola and Lana had different opinions of what the baby might like. Lola thought she'd like things that were girl and pink like her. While Lana that she'd turn out like Luna and enjoy being a punk rock chick. They had made a secret bet on how the baby would turn out in the future with the winner getting 20 bucks.

Lisa was making sure her big sister was eating right to make sure her baby came out strong and healthy. But she was forbidden to do any experiments on her niece, lest she wished to face Luna's wrath. Even she knew not to harm a mother's child. She was crazy, but she wasn't a monster.

Lily, despite being only five years old, had grown a fascination with dinosaurs, so she offered Luna her second favorite T-Rex toy to give to her baby. Lily already had love for her nice even if she hadn't been born yet.

And then there was Lincoln, Luna's only brother and her baby's soon to be uncle. The white haired teenager had been through Luna's pregnancy since the beginning and he was the second most anxious for the baby's arrival. Out of all of her siblings, Lincoln had given her the most support, him being the one she trusted when she first told someone about her pregnancy and all.

Lincoln had made his niece a stuffed bear at Build-A-Bear workshop. It was an all-white bear with a purple shirt that a skull on the chest, a light purple skirt and black boots. It kind of looked how Luna did four years ago.

Speaking of Luna, she was currently in the kitchen with Lincoln, eating a sandwich at the table. Lincoln was eating a steak, egg and cheese sandwich while his sister was eating a classic PB&J.

"So, that baby of yours should be due anytime now. Have you and Lori thought of any names for her yet?" Lincoln asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"A few, but I haven't decided on any that might stick" Luna replied. She looked at her little brother and smiled. "Ya know, out of all of my siblings you've probably helped me out the most" she began. "You've kept the baby as secret like I asked the first few months; you've bought me enough food to feed both of us; you went with me to my checkups the days that Lori wasn't available. And to top it all off, you even got your niece this adorably rockin' little rock n' roll bear!" she said, holding the toy bear in her free hand. "I really appreciate your help, Linc" Luna smiled at him.

"Hey, anything for my favorite older sister and future niece" Lincoln replied with a smile and light shrug. Luna playfully rubbed the top of his head, messing up his hair a bit. Lincoln chuckled to himself. It was then that the two siblings heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get that"

Lincoln opened the door to reveal his girlfriend standing there.

"Morning, Lincoln" Ronnie Anne greeted him, kissing him upon the cheek as she walked in.

"Hey, babe" he greeted back, and then closed the door behind him. The white haired teen couldn't help but smile as he watched his girlfriend make her way to the kitchen. God, did he love that woman!

"Hey, Luna, how the baby?" Ronnie Anne greeted the rocker Loud as she sat next to her boyfriend at the table.

"Last I checked, your little niece is healthy and happy. Thanks for asking, Ronnie Anne" Luna said while rubbing her stomach.

"Wait, how is she MY niece? Lincoln and I aren't even married" Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow.

" _Not yet anyway…_ " Lincoln thought with a smirk towards his girlfriend. "Well, we always considered you a family-friend and since you're my girlfriend then, by extension, that kind of makes my niece your niece as well" Lincoln explained.

"He's right, dude" Luna said in agreement to her brother. "We all know Bobby's eventually going to marry Lori. It's only matter of time before—"

Luna stopped herself midsentence as she clenched her stomach, wincing a bit.

"You ok, Luna?" Lincoln asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm cool. The baby's just kicking, that's all" Luna said, looking down at her stomach. "You must be ready to come out of there soon, aren't you, baby girl?" Luna playfully asked her unborn daughter.

"She probably is" Ronnie Anne said.

"It's been nine months" Lincoln added.

"True. I wouldn't be surprised if my little girl came out today" Luna said with anticipation.

"Well, it's a good thing I recently got my learner's permit. I could drive you to the hospital if that happened" Lincoln half joked with a smirk.

"Better you than Leni or Lynn" Ronnie Anne added, lightly and playfully punching Lincoln in the arm. "So, lame-o, how about we have a little fun?" she asked in a playful tone, drawing a circle on his chest with a finger.

"Video games on the couch?" Lincoln guessed with an eyebrow raised.

"You know it" Ronnie Anne grabbed his hand as they made their way to the couch to play video games together.

Luna chuckled to herself with a light shake of her head. Her little brother, his girlfriend and their video games. Dating for four years and they still did the things they did when they first met. Some things just never change.

" _Heh. They'll probably be doing if they get married too_ " Luna thought in her head with a smile.

 _[4 hours later]_

The teen couple was enjoying the game they were playing. It was a co-op game on the PS3 and they were nearing the end of the game, having reached the final boss.

"Alright, It's time to unleash the true dragon within us" Lincoln said.

"You're such a dork sometimes" Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes as they both pressed the button to activate their characters' ultimate powers.

"A few more hits and—"

"GAAHHH!" Lincoln was cut off by a loud scream.

"What the hell was that?" Ronnie Anne looked in the direction of the kitchen as Lincoln paused the game.

"Luna, you ok in there?" Lincoln shouted from the couch.

Luna walked into the living room holding her stomach. She was breathing hard and sweat was dripping down her face. The two teens ran to Luna's side and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked his sister as he held her up for support.

"Dudes, the baby's coming!" Luna said, wincing in pain. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne glanced at each other with wide eyes. This was happening. This was actually happening!

"Ronnie Anne, I'll drive, you text the others and Luna to the car" Lincoln told her, Ronnie Anne pulling out her phone as they headed to Luna's car.

The three teens rushed towards the car, Lincoln getting in the driver's seat and Luna and Ronnie Anne riding in the back. Lincoln put in the keys, started the ignition and began driving in the hospital.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Mall…**_

The Royal Woods Mall, the mall with a hundreds stores within it. One person in particular, Leni Loud, was in one of her favorite stores trying on clothes and shoes.

"This outfit is, like, totes adorbs" Leni said, looking at herself in a full body mirror while in the changing room.

The outfit was a green sleeveless dress with a white a belt around the waist. She was wearing white gloves on her arms and white high heeled boots. Leni then gave herself a wink in the mirror. She was most definitely the prettiest of the Loud sisters. It was then she heard her phone vibrating.

"Oh, it's a text from Ronnie Anne!" Leni said excitedly. Her eyes then widened upon reading the message that was sent to her. "Oh my god…" she said with disbelief.

The fashion loving 20 year old rushed out of the changing room, leaving the store in a hurry. But not before taking her other clothes and paying for the clothes she was already planning to buy. Even Leni knew that this was huge.

* * *

 _ **Jean Juan's French-Mex Buffet…**_

"This is so romantic, isn't it Bobby?" Lori asked, staring dreamily at her boyfriend across the table

"Heh. You know it is, babe" Bobby replied with wink.

The older couple had been dating for four years now. Within that time they had planned what they would do once they had become adults. Recently they had planned their wedding day. They would have a traditional wedding with their friends and family, with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne being a bridesmaid and best man. They had also planned to be their first of their siblings to have child in the future, but for Lori that honor had been taken by her sister Luna.

The two of them were about to kiss when Bobby's phone went off.

"It's a text from my sister" Bobby said, reading Ronnie Anne's message. "Oh, damn!" Bobby's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Lori asked with a look of concern on her face.

"It's Luna, she's have the baby!" Bobby told her.

"I'm finally going to be an aunt! C'mon, we have to get to the hospital" Lori grabbed Bobby's hand and headed out of the restaurant. They hopped into Bobby's car and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

 _ **The Soccer Field…**_

Lynn Loud, the athlete and sports star of the Loud family was at the local soccer field practicing her plays by kicking around her ball on her knees and head. She bounced the ball on her knee again before kicking it hard up into the air. That's when she got a text from Ronnie Anne.

Her eyes widened upon reading the message. "Whoa, seriously?" she asked herself with a raised eyebrow, just before the ball fell and landed on her head. "Ow…" Lynn rubbed her head.

"Lynn!" Lynn turned around to see Bobby and Lori drive up. "Did you get Ronnie Anne's message?" Lori asked, Lynn replied with a nod. "Get in, we're heading the hospital" her older sister told her. Lynn picked up her soccer ball and got in the car.

* * *

 _ **The Park…**_

Luan, the comedian of the Loud family was performing a comedy act at the park. She was currently dressed her clown outfit, juggling bowling pins while riding her unicycle. Her act also involved telling jokes while doing what she was currently doing.

"Ok, so what do you call it when a call it when a cow helps you move?" Luan began her joke. "A _moo-ving_ experience!" Luan let out the punchline, causing the kids she was entertaining to laugh.

"Alright, here's the second joke. What do get when—" Luan joke was cut mid-setup when she got a text. "Oh, hold on a sec" Luan raised a finger to have a moment. She looked at phone in surprise as she read the message. "Uh, sorry guys, I've gotta cut this act short. I've got to _deliver_ myself somewhere!" Luan said to her audience, cracking one final joke before leaving the park.

Onward to the hospital!

* * *

 _ **Burpin' Burger…**_

Burpin' Burger, the local fast food joint and the Loud siblings' favorite place to eat. It was one place they could all agree go to for a bite to eat together. In fact, the five younger sisters, Lucy, the twins, Lisa and Lily were eating lunch here. Well, four of them were, Lisa was using the food to do experiments or whatever. Lucy, Lana and Lily were eating burger and fries and drinking milkshakes, while Lola was eating a salad and drinking a mango guava smoothie.

"Ah, this is nice, isn't it? The five of us eating out on such a beautiful day" Lola said, looking out the window at the clear, blue sky.

"Well, four of us since Lisa's not actually eating" Lana corrected, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"I'm not very hungry" Lisa gave Lana a quick glance, writing stuff down on her clipboard.

"Want a bite of my burger, Rexy?" Lily asked her T-rex toy, it being the T-rex zord from the recent Power Rangers season.

"I feel remorse for the animals used to make this burger" Lucy said, looking at her bacon cheeseburger. "But not enough to starve myself" she added, taking a huge bite out of her meal.

It was then that the Goth girl's phone started vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw that she had received a message from her brother's girlfriend. Lucy almost choked on her food upon reading her message. Lily patted her back to help her clear her throat.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" the twins asked in unison.

"Our sister's having our niece. Today" Lucy told them.

"What?! How are we supposed to get to the hospital? It's WAY in the city!" Lana pointed out.

It was one thing to walk to a fast place, but going into the city was an entirely different story. The oldest one here was Lucy and she wasn't even old enough to ride a motorized scooter.

"Hey guys" they five sisters heard a voice. They turned their heads to see Leni walking in through the door.

"Leni? How'd you know we were here?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't, I just came inside to buy the baby a burger. She'll be hungry once she comes out" Leni said.

"Leni, newborns don't—oh, forget it!" Lisa sighed in defeat, knowing there was no point in correcting her sister's stupidity.

"Since you're here, can you give us a ride to the hospital?" Lana asked with her mouth full.

"Oh, sure. C'mon, let's get to the hospital, Luna will be expecting us" Leni said with a wink as she twirled her car keys in fingers. The five younger sisters soon followed their second oldest to the car and headed to the hospital to witness the birth of their new niece.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods Hospital…**_

Lincoln drove into the hospital parking lot. Surprisingly, there weren't that many cars in there and he was able to park close to the building. Lincoln helped his sister out of the car, Ronnie Anne helping him take Luna into the building.

"Excuse me" Lincoln said to the nurse at the front desk as the three of them walked in. "We have an emergency. My sister's just gone into labor and we need to get her to the delivery room, stat!"

The nurse nodded and called a pair of doctors who took her the delivery where her baby would be born. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked at each other with looks of concern.

"Lincoln, Ronnie Anne!" the two of them heard voices call their names. They turned to see Bobby and Lori come into the building.

"Where's Luna?" Lori asked with worry.

"The doctors just took her took the delivery room" Lincoln replied.

"She should be giving birth soon" Ronnie Anne added, holding her boyfriend's hand. Lori and Bobby sighed in relief, having made it on time.

At that moment, the rest of the Loud siblings and their parents had arrived at the hospital as well.

"Did we make it in time?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, they just took Luna to the delivery room a few minutes ago" Ronnie Anne told everyone. The rest of the Loud family sighed in relief, having made it on time.

"Can you believe it? The ten of us are going to be aunts and Lincoln's going to be an uncle. This is, like, so exciting!" Leni said with a happy tone of voice.

"And we're going to be grandparents to an adorable granddaughter" Rita added, smiling at the thought of seeing their new family member.

"Don't forget whose life this impacts the most. Our Luna's going to be a mother" Lynn Sr. said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"It thought Lori would have a baby first. I mean, she's oldest after all" Lana commented.

"I know, right?" Lola said with agreement.

"I just hope Luna has a _special delivery_. Heh-heh. Get it?" Luan cracked a joke, making almost everyone else groan. Her dad was the only one to laugh at her terrible joke.

"Let's just go to the delivery room and be there for our sister" Lincoln said bluntly with a roll of his eyes. They all nodded and went to see the birth their newest family member.

* * *

 _ **The Delivery Room…**_

Luna lied there on the hospital bed, groaning more and more in pain as she felt her baby kick harder and harder inside of her.

"Gah! You're killing me in there, little one" Luna said to her daughter. " _I bet this is how mom felt when she gave birth to us_ " she thought in her head as sweat dripped down her face. "When's the freaking doctor supposed to get here?!" Luna shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, sweetie" Rita told her as she held her daughter's hand.

"Just stay calm, Luna and steady your breathing" Lisa told her, adjusting her glasses.

"Shut up, Lisa!" Luna shouted as sweat dripped down her face. It was then that the doctor dressed in green came in.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to change to make sure I was ready for the delivery" The doctor said, checking out the information on his clipboard. "Are you ready Miss… Luna Loud?" the doctor looked up from his clipboard, looking at his patient with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's me, doc" Luna said between breaths.

"I thought that name sounded familiar. I helped deliver you, your brother and your older sisters" The doctor said. "What a coincidence that I'd be delivering baby of the daughter of my most frequent visitor. How's your family been?" he asked.

"Fine, there are 11 of us now. Can we deliver my baby before I die from intense pain, please?" Luna begged, clenching her stomach

The doctor nodded, walking over to the feet of Luna's bed. Rita held her daughter's hand and the rest of the family stepped back in order to let the doctor do his job. It was now or never.

"Mr. Loud, your daughter's giving birth to your first grandchild, aren't you going to watch?" Bobby asked, noticing his girlfriend's father had his eyes covered.

"Nuh-uh, watching babies be born makes me queasy. I couldn't watch when Rita gave birth to my kids and I can't watch now. Just tell me when it's over, ok?" Lynn Sr. told them, making his wife chuckle with a light shake of her head.

Luna was breathing rapidly and she began sweating more than she already was. The doctor had instructed her to push she he placed his hands beneath her private area. Within her, the baby began to come out of her womb.

"Alright, Luna, a few more pushes" the doctor said as Luna began to crown, her baby's head starting to show bit by bit.

First the baby's head began come out. The doctor held its head to make sure it wouldn't fall. Luna screams filled the room as she pushed harder the more the baby came out of her. A few more pushes and soon the baby came out of its mother full emerged, screaming its head off. Luna began panting and sighing as the pain and work was finally over, a few tears running down her face. It's a good thing she was wearing waterproof eyeshadow. Having sisters like Lori and Leni had taught her that.

The doctor soon took the baby girl to a nearby table and snipped its umbilical cord. He then used a little swab to get any access stuff out of the baby's mouth. Soon he wrapped the baby in a blanket and walked over to Luna.

"Congratulations, Luna, it's a girl!" The doctor said, handing the newborn baby to its mother.

"We already knew that" Lana whispered to her girly twin.

"It's over, dad. You can look now" Lincoln said to his father, who then moved his hands from his face.

What they all saw before them was beautiful scene. The miracle of childbirth and the birth of the newest member of the Loud family.

"S-She… She's so beautiful…" Luna said at loss for words, looking down at her newly born baby girl. "So you're the one who's been kicking me" Luna lightly chuckled, smiling at the sleeping infant in her arms. Luna's daughter was definitely the spitting image of her.

"What are you going to name her, sweetie?" her mother asked. Luna thought about it for a few seconds before coming up with the name for her daughter.

"Laila. Laila Loud" Luna said, smiling in confirmation.

"Laila Loud… I like it!" Lynn Sr. said in agreement.

"It's a beautiful name, Luna" Rita placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Laila. My beautiful baby girl" Luna kissed her daughter's cheek and loving held her close, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Today marked a new chapter in Luna's life and the lives of her family as she was now a mother to a beautiful daughter. Laila Loud, daughter of Luna and the newest member of the Loud family.

Laila's story had finally begun.

* * *

 **And there you have it fellow readers, the 7** **th** **and final chapter of this story. But don't think that just because this story has ended that it means it'll be that last you'll hear of Laila Loud. I have a few one-shots and a sequel or two planned after this so keep an eye out for those. I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
